Timothy's efforts
This is how Timothy's efforts goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. moons later, at Canterlot High School the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for the school's upcoming musical showcase Matau T. Monkey: Okay, guys. We need some stickers for our banner. Batman(The LEGO Movie): Okay, Matau. If any of your friends have black letters, I need them, ok? I only work in black. And sometimes, Very very dark grey. Matau T. Monkey: Oh, Batman. You always work with those two colours, don't you? former school bully Timothy (non-ghost engine version) swipes the paint brush from Predaking's hand Predaking: Huh? (notices Timothy) Oh. Hi, Timothy. Timothy: Need some help? Sir Daniel Fortesque: No thanks, Timothy. We're good. Timothy: Oh. Okay. the brush back to Predaking and looks down sadly Charlie (Human counterpart): Timothy! Over here! Timothy: Coming! Timothy walks towards them, the other students glare at him and mumble silently around him, making him uncomfortable Timothy: Wow, I had no idea that the whole school would be here. James (Equestria Girls counterpart): Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself. Charlie: And it smells like cake. Henry: It does? sniff Charlie: I used cupcake frosting instead of paste! Toby: Uh, Henry, you've got something on your nose. Henry: What? that he got a sticker on his nose Oh. Ha ha. Thanks. the sticker to Matau Here you go, Matau. Toby: No. Not that. That. to some cake frosting on Henry's nose Henry: Oh. The icing.laughs Real funny, Charlie. Principle Celestia: Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase! cheer and applauded Principle Celestia: This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal. Kaos: I'm sure this event will be exciting, Principle Celestia. Come on, Evil Ryan and Bertram. Let's continue work on our banner for our band: Kaos and the LEGOs. students glare at Timothy, who buries his face in his hands, one final time. A few hours later, in the music room Timothy: sighs I am never going to live that down. Henry: You were very bad at the Fall Formal. Timothy: A Decepticon. I turned into a raging train-con. Charlie: And tried to turn everyone into mindless slaves for your own personal army. James: Oh, my friend, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos. Timothy: Thanks, James. Toby: To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before! Timothy: You're right, Toby. In fact, I feel there's a song coming on. Charlie: One, Two, three!~ The Steambooms: There was a time we were apart~ But that's behind us now~ See how we've made a brand new start~ And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh~ And when you walk these halls You feel it everywhere~ Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!~ We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)~ Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)~ You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)~ And I'm so glad that we're better, Better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Gordon: There was a time we couldn't see past the differences~ Toby: That separated you and me~ And it left us on our own~ Charlie: But now you walk these halls and friends are everywhere~ The Steambooms: Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!~ We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)~ Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)~ Now that we are back on track (We... are... back...) Yes, I'm so glad that we're better, better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-on, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ they finish playing, their pony ears, wings and tails disappear. Timothy applauds Timothy: I liked it. I really liked it. James: Although I still can't believe that we get pony ears, wings and tails everytime we play. Timothy: How can you be so sure of that? James: Well, duh, we transform whenever we play music. Timothy: Thanks for reminding me. Toby: Plus, when OpThomas Prime first visited, he took the Matrix back to Cybertron. Shouldn't all of the magic gone back with him. Timothy: No, Toby. I think some of the magic stayed behind. Gordon: Yeah. I know. Makes my band totally rock. James: You mean our band? Gordon: Well, duh. It was my ''idea to start the Steambooms so that we could be in the showcase. Plus, I'm the lead guitarist and singer. Toby: Gordon. I think that's ''our idea to start the Steambooms, you know. hear a knock at the door. It opens and Jenna, Thomas' new love interest, comes in Jenna: Hi there. I heard some great music from you guys. Gordon: I suppose it is good. But Toby needs to practice more on his bass and James needs to update on his keytar. James: It is good, Jenna, as a matter of fact. Jenna: Anyways, any chance any friends from outta town might come? You know, it being a charity event and all? Toby: You mean, Thomas? Jenna: Well, kinda. James: Sorry, Jenna. I don't think Thomas is going to be back at Canterlot High any time soon. Jenna: Oh, okay. Well, keep up the good work. out James: Well, guess someone is quite the snitten kitten. Timothy Sorry, I didn't know that you and Jenna used to be an item. Timothy: Jenna was a good gal. But I never really liked her liked her. I was just using her to become more popular. sighs The old me was really aweful, wasn't he? James: Hmmm... horrid. Toby: Ummm-hmmm. Charlie: Yup, yup, yup. Toby: But don't worry, Timothy. Sooner or later you'll own up. Gordon: Toby's right. But the most important thing is that you turned yourself around. the speaker, operated by Vice Principle Luna, turns on Vice Principle Luna: speaker Timothy, please report to the main fouier. Timothy: Oh, I got to go guys. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. I thought it'd be better for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me. James: Okay. Well, good luck. Timothy: Thanks, James. See you later. Timothy leaves, Gordon turns to the Steambooms Gordon: We've gotta be perfect. Henry: I think so, Gordon. Gordon: How about we do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"? Toby: If we have the time, I suppose we could do that. Henry: But, Gordon, I was hoping we could do my song first. Gordon: We'll do your song if we have a chance, Henry. Henry: Okay. Gordon: guitar cord at the main fouier Timothy: Hello, there. Are you the boys I suppose to show around? Diesel: he, 'Arry and Bert step out of the shadows Yes. Absolutely. Timothy: Canterlot High is a great school. You're really going to love it here. Diesel: Oh, yes. We really sense that there's something, how shall I say, "magical" about this place. Timothy: I'm sure theres something. Come on, let me give you a tour. on, in the hall Timothy: There's the science lab. In there is the Computer lab. Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it. Diesel: cupping his chin and turns to 'Arry and Bert Hmm. Sounds interesting. Timothy: I'm sure that since you're new, Principle Celestia might sign you up if you're interested. 'Arry: We have been known to sing from time to time. Bert: Hello. I think we sing, like, all the time. That's how we get people to do what we want, you know? Diesel: to Bert, growls and points Bert: Huh? What did I say? Diesel: What you meant to say was that us being in a musical showcase would be a great way to meet other students. Bert: Oh, yeah. Right. That's what I meant to say what you just said. That is what I meant... to say. 'Arry: Ugh! And what you would have said if you weren't the worst, Bert. Bert: I think you're the worst, 'Arry. Diesel: You'll have to excuse my two friends here. They're idiots! Bert: 'Arry, is Diesel talking about us? 'Arry: whispering Doesn't matter now. Just play along. gives 'Arry a thumbs up 'Arry and Bert: Hmph. Timothy:something they are wearing Oh, nice necklaces you three got here. Diesel: Thanks. Timothy: Where did you get them? for Diesel's pendant Diesel: Don't! Timothy's hand Diesel lets go, Timothy rubs it Diesel: Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that these pendants mean so much to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. Timothy: I understand, Diesel. Diesel and 'Arry walk off, Bert stays behind Bert: If you want to play Skylanders: Superchargers, I'd be happy to. 'Arry: Come on, Bert! pulls Bert away and Timothy ponders over their strange behaviour in the cafeteria Toby: So, how was the tour? Timothy: I don't know, Toby. These boys. I think there is something off about them. Charlie: various weird faces Off like this. Or off like this. Or maybe... Gordon: I think we should let him tell us. Timothy: That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They acted sort of strange around me. James: What do you mean, Timothy? Timothy: I'm talking about the new guys. James: Yeah, that's right. Diesel is watching Diesel: This is it, boys. It is the moment we are waiting for. Bert: Is it lunchtime? Diesel: No, Bert. The chance to get our true Cybertronian Energy back. Bert: Oh, yeah. I knew that. Diesel: Looks like our voices are strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll have to fight to get it. 'Arry: So we're going to do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Diesel. Diesel: It won't be the same like the time before, 'Arry. 'Arry: So what? Diesel: Because, there's Cybertronian Energy here. 'Arry: And? Diesel: And, their negative energy will give us the power we need to get everyone in this world to do our bidding. Bert: But we can get lunch after right? Its Taco Tuesday. Diesel: You're right, Bert. But, just follow my lead. 'Arry: his chin Or my lead. Diesel: 'Arry angrily My lead. thrusts the doors to the cafeteria open Diesel Trio started vocalizing The Diesel Trio: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahh!~ Diesel: We heard you want to get together!~ We heard you want to rock this school~ We've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter?~ 'Arry and Bert: Shine brighter~ Diesel: Here's the chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser or a fighter?~ The Diesel Trio: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Diesel: You're the star and you should know it~ Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It doesn't matter who you hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best. The Diesle Trio: Ah, ahh ahh~ Battle!~ You want to win it~ Let's have a battle, Battle of the Bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle, battle!~ Battle of the Bands~ Battle!~ Emmet: I could beat you, Benny. The Diesel Trio: Battle~ Benny: You think, Emmet? Let me build a spaceship. Emmet: That's not technically what Cherry Crash said in the Rainbow Rocks movie. Benny: Wait. Ha! You wish. That's right. The Diesel Trio: Battle~ Kaos: I so want this thing. The Diesel Trio: Battle~ Glumshanks: Let's do this thing already! Mike (Total Drama): Oh, yeah? You guys wanna bet? Foxy the Pirate: Not if Freddy and Friends get it first, maties! The Diesel Trio and Students: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Students: I'm going out and winning the audition~ The Diesel Trio and Students: Battle, We wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, Battle of the Bands~ Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it~ Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan